


Kurt Hummel

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I never noticed before but, he's so beautiful. I know it's creepy to spy on someone and I feel like a freak every time but I can't help it. I'm undeniably drawn to this boy and I can't help it. I wouldn't want to anyways. I love the feeling too much, I'm already addicted.There really is no denying it huh?Might as well admit it.Ok here it goes...I'm in love.I, Sebastian Smythe am hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel.There I said it. But what now?Is what this fic was SUPPOSED to be.NOW it's complete crap I'm never gonna finishAnd it's also not been proof read.Basically don't read or you'll get disappointed.





	Kurt Hummel

"Get out of my way freak!"  
"Me?!!"  
"See anyone else?" I say as I push past some loser newbie. I really need to hurry up or the warblers will have my ass if I'm late for practice... again.

Ugh. I really hate practice. Everyone is so biased and no one but Blanderson ever gets to do anything. It gets so boring most of the time I fall asleep or skip it. Though lately that hasn't been the case. Apparently we're getting some new guy and we have to present ourselves well in order to keep him.  
So now I'm suffering all to prepare for this dumbass. He better be worth it.  
Wes says he's a countertenor and we can't risk losing him but I honestly could not care less. He's taking my SLEEP. I need my mornings or things won't go well for me or anyone else.

I make my way to the choir room and sit down in the furthest chair from the group.  
Looking around I realize the new kid is the only one not here yet.  
Great.

It's not too long before there's a knock and someone enters the room.

A tall lanky burnette pokes out awkwardly and introduces himself.

I really couldn't care to listen to anything he says. I'm just waiting for our cue to perform so I can sit back and catch a few z's. Hell, I deserve it.

As soon as we finished our version of the Styx Renegade I retreaded back to my chair already feeling the wave of exhaustion wash over me. Normally I wouldn't get this tired but I had to binge read Tokyo Ghoul manga.  
It's my life now. I can't live without knowing what happens next. After I lose countless hours of life on the manga I'll go back and watch the show and throw popcorn at my laptop when there's a change I don't like.

Looking down letting my eyes droop clouded by sleepiness, I walk over to my chair and throw myself at it.


End file.
